


Intuition maternelle

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, M/M, mother knows best
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même si malheureusement, Mortimer tient aussi par certains côtés de son père, son intelligence lui vient de sa mère, Lady Eileen Hunter of Pitlochry. Entre les bulles des sarcophages du 6e continent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition maternelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553508) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Parce que Lady Eileen semble être une femme d'une grande intelligence, tolérante et ouverte d'esprit. Elle semble également très bien connaître son fils... et n'adresse pas un seul mot à Francis Blake en dehors de platitudes officielles que l'on ne connait pas en bas de la page 23. Il fallait y remédier.

Jusqu'à ce que la voiture qui emporte son fils loin d'elle ait disparu hors de vue derrière le bosquet d'arbres, Lady Eileen suit le véhicule du regard. Quelques instants encore elle reste à regarder le bosquet derrière lequel son fils ne reparaîtra pas et soupire. Malheureusement, elle comprend la position de son époux : la politique locale étant ce qu'elle est, il ne peut permettre à son fils de "s'amouracher" de la fille d'un ennemi de la couronne, pour réutiliser ses propres termes. Elle soupire à nouveau et secoue la tête, encore un beau gâchis.

  
Puis elle se tourne et congédie les derniers serviteurs présents qui attendaient ses ordres. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, la journée s'annonce belle et agréablement chaude, c'est le moment de profiter de la fraîcheur matinale à l'extérieur. Son regard se porte alors sur son jeune invité qui, immobile, fixe toujours le dernier tournant de la route... et sourit tendrement.

  
"M'accompagnerez-vous faire quelques pas dans le parc ? " Demande-t-elle au jeune homme, interrompant sa rêverie.

  
Sans un mot, le jeune Blake s'incline et lui tend le bras, mouvement presque réflexe qui dénote sa parfaite éducation. Comme Archibald avait été fier que Philip se fasse enfin un ami digne de ce nom ! Elle sourit à la folie des hommes et entraine son compagnon à travers la pelouse, en vue de tous, mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes avant d'entamer la conversation.

  
"Je suis profondément désolée que vous ayez à vous séparer si tôt et en de telles circonstances." Dit-elle, posant sa main droite sur le bras de son compagnon.

  
Francis Blake la regarde avec surprise : c'est elle qui a dû se séparer de son fils après seulement quelques jours, et ce serait plutôt à lui d'offrir ce genre de condoléance. "Je vous suis déjà très reconnaissant de nous avoir permis de nous revoir. Ce fut un plaisir inespéré."

  
Lady Eileen sourit à nouveau. "Bien. Bien." Une pause. "Je suis contente que vous le preniez ainsi." Elle se tourne à nouveau pour reprendre sa marche. "Mon Philip est optimiste, mais impétueux. A votre place, il bouillerait de rage."

  
Après quelques pas, elle continue. "Ecrivez-lui. Dès que possible, aujourd'hui, ce soir, demain. Vous avez gagné un ami indéfectible. Philip est très loyal."

  
Et alors que Francis proteste que bien sûr il avait l'intention d'écrire, elle s'arrête, lui fait face et l'interrompt, soudain sérieuse. "Je vous supplie de ne pas le haïr."  

  
Blake la regarde avec de grands yeux interloqués. Philip l'avait prévenu que sa mère avait parfois un esprit difficile à suivre, mais c'est un peu trop non sequitur pour lui.

  
"Je n'ai aucune raison de haïr votre fils, madame."

  
En vérité, sans que la raison y ait son mot à dire, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

  
"Il vous fera souffrir. " souffle-t-elle doucement, le fixant de son regard perçant. Il est clair par son expression qu'elle fait allusion à la jeune fille qui a causé le départ de Philip. "Il vous brisera le coeur encore beaucoup de fois."

  
Blake pâlit alors. Puis se décompose. Son secret est découvert !

  
"Shh, shh ! " le calme Lady Eileen, posant ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme en panique. " Vous n'avez rien à craindre, et certainement pas de moi. "

  
"Mais il est vrai, " continue-t-elle après quelques instants, quand le jeune homme a repris son sang froid, " que mon Philip tombe amoureux très facilement. C'est qu'il est romantique ! Oh, il est fidèle... mais si vous voulez tout savoir, jusqu'ici, aucun de ses choix n'a abouti. Promettez-moi juste de ne pas le haïr si ses sentiments pour vous n'égalent jamais les vôtres pour lui."

  
Cette fois-ci, Blake a compris. "Je vous le jure." Même s'il est encore secoué, sa voix ne tremble pas. Le serment est facile à faire : il n'a aucune intention se laisser aigrir. Dès les premières minutes il avait bien compris que c'était sans espoir.

  
"Merci." souffle la mère de Mortimer. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les ouvre, son visage est plein de tendresse. " Il sera difficile d'être son ami, mais Philip ne vous laissera pas tomber. Ecrivez-lui. Même si vous ne vous connaissiez pas la semaine dernière, il tient déjà énormément à vous. "

  
Blake ne comprend pas le ton encourageant de Lady Eileen. "Me dites-vous d'espérer ?" Comment une mère pourrait-elle cautionner une telle folie ?

  
Lady Eileen sourit mélancoliquement. " Je ne peux rien vous promettre, jeune homme... mais je connais mon fils. " Elle se tourne vers la direction dans laquelle son époux et son enfant sont partis. "Jusqu'ici, depuis ses quatre ans, tous ses choix sentimentaux sont allés à l'encontre des souhaits de son père. Tous, le croiriez vous ? Et chacun plus encore que le précédent. Maintenant c'est la fille de son ennemi... Pour faire pire, il ne lui reste plus grand chose. Il pourrait se lier avec une artiste de vingt ans de plus que lui... ou un homme."

  
Elle regarde à nouveau Blake qui hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris, que ce que dit Lady Eileen, c'est que si son fils devait aimer un homme, elle préfèrerait que ce soit lui.

  
"Allons, venez, mon enfant." dit-elle en prenant à nouveau son bras. "Que je vous dise tout ce que je sais de lui." Et, marchant dans le parc, au cours de leur promenade, elle lui indique les anecdotes de l'enfance de son fils, l'arbre duquel il est tombé, les buissons derrière lesquels il aimait se cacher... chaque évènement montrant clairement à Blake combien Lady Eileen aime son fils.

  
Ils ont au moins cela en commun, se dit Blake légèrement réconforté. Et non, Lady Eileeen peut se rassurer, il ne pourra jamais haïr Philip Mortimer. Même si son amour n'était jamais réciproqué, il le sait au plus profond de lui : il ne pourra jamais le renier ni l'oublier. Ils se sont juré une amitié éternelle et il tiendra parole, peu importe combien cela le fera souffrir !     
  



End file.
